Rise, Shinigami!
by yonne1104
Summary: Great power is irrelevant to a one who does not seek it; but every soul reaper needs the right motivation to awaken. Whether it be for a good cause or the opposite. Rated T for now...
1. Prologue

**Yea woohooo, i have the internet again, so i can post more recently. Well i believe i have no fans but i love writing stories anyway, even if its too much try to enjoy... Which you will.**

**Summary: **This is a Karin fic, so if its about Karin it will be about her love life so... Tadaaaa!! there you go another hitsukarin fic for ya. So Karin is special, how? You'll find out, but I can tell you she will have to go through certain measures to abtain wat she wants, and it will not be pretty. No bad-anst... REALLY SH'E NOT GOING TO GET RAPED, its just more complicated for her. And her... oooops, i almost slipped, well Enjoy!!

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

Prologue

My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm the daughter of Ishiin and Masaki Kurosaki, and sister to Yuzu and Ichigo Kurosaki. Me and my sister are 15 years old, and our brother Ichigo is 20 gone off to where he needs to be. He visits sometimes, but duty calls in the Soul Society. We, which is me, my sis, and my goat face of a father, live in Karakura Town of Tokyo, Japan. For years our family owned the Kurosaki Clinic, which my father picked back up on when our mother died. I'm in high school now, I'm the 1 player on the soccer team, I also pass every class I attend and……………… I see ghost every now and then.

Yea I bet you thought I was just some normal teenager, but really I'm no where near one. My brother can also see spirits, which is sorta his job and life. The place where he lives is the Soul Society, which is a place for all living souls to rest in peace. Like heaven, but its actual reality, yea I've saw.

My father and brother are soul reapers, like myself but not Yuzu. Basically our job is like a natural reaper only we have to kill the rotten souls called hollows and set those ones who didn't meet that fate to the Soul Society, with our swords called 'zanpakto.' I've just joined the business as an actual soul reaper, or shinigami. Though I'm knew I've blossomed very quickly………………… you think I haven't, then tell me what destroying the leader of the Winter War means……… WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING HIS NAME!!

Yea some Sasuke guy, well I'm only using the name of this hottie off of a Manga called Naruto I read a lot. Though it sound something like that. Hey don't think I'm some sort of hero or something though, I wasn't in control of my own body. The power I have is too much for me to handle, I've learned that from my sensei.

Yoruichi Shihouen is my role model, the woman I wish to be like, she taught me everything I needed to know. I admire her, I even cut my bangs so I could be identical to her, though I didn't die my hair purple like Soi Fong tried to. Soi Fong was also one of Yoruichi's subordinate, I wasn't jealous, infact I was flattered. Let me explain, Yoruichi is of a different corpse than the Shinigami, and she only has two subordinates, me and Soi Fong-sempai. In Soul Society we're basically following her every where she goes, but we really don't mind. Me and Soi Fong-sempai usually would fuss and fight over who's better and stronger, and would always end up with a knockout punch(I've learned to block by the way)from Yoruichi herself.

I love my duty, to protect Lady Yoruichi from danger though she doesn't need it. Me and Soi Fong-sempai, which is like a sister to me(though she's older in Shinigami years, we look pretty much the same age once I got older. Yea you know what I mean, the day I died) we try to protect her anyway. After all she's a princess and there's people after her position since her father is now dead. Therefore we are always there and ready.

Other than Yoruichi, and Soi Fong-sempai(sometimes) the only other shinigami I would do anything for is… Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, or my boyfriend in other words. We started out as friends at first, really I don't remember how we hooked up. All I know is Ichigo wasn't there and he was, we kissed and it happened from there……… hey I was 16 at the time. But at least it wasn't a hit and run, though he was gone before I awoke.

Well, just telling you everything won't get you to understand the reasoning of my existence. Matter-of-fact everyone else knew before I did, why I'm here why I have this power. Who can I trust. So far I can't trust Soi Fong, or Lady Yoruichi, my father, Toshirou, not even Rukia or Rangiku(who told me everything) all I can trust are my zanpakto. Kishiro and Nakayama(both my love and darkness), Funderu-Godo(my light), and lastly Kachiketsuen( all the rage and fire inside me)my most frightened zanpakto, not only by others, but by me myself. For you to understand, I must take it back to the day I died, the day where everything started. The day Kachiketsuen was awoken, the days Soul Society gave me Funderu, the days where the Winter War didn't mean anything, though it was over when I was alive. The day I realized I could only be an independent fighter. The days where I was living the worst times of my life. The day………………………………...….. Where I had to defeat my own grandfather.


	2. When I died

**WooHoo!! i posted two chaps in one day, Enjoy!!**

* * *

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

Chapter 1

Karin was on her way home from the soccer game of the year. "You won Karin, I'm so proud we should celebrate," and that's what they were on their way to do. But there was a problem, she wasn't happy, really the reason she won so sporadically was because she was angry.

Karin sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she trudged behind Yuzu to 'celebrate.' Yuzu realized that and sighed also, she had promised her sister that he would show, and he didn't.

"He didn't show after all," Yuzu sighed sympathetically. Karin's waist long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with her regular 'Yoruichi' bangs hanging down her face, Yuzu's hair was still shoulder length but longer like Rukia's. She curled certain strands like Rangiku, matter-of-fact, Rangiku did her hair to be identical to hers. Karin still had on her red and white soccer uniform, while Yuzu wore a yellow school-girl-dress.

"uh-huh," she replied dryly.

"I'm sorry Onee-san,"

Karin ignored her sister's rambling as she walked ahead of her with her hands perfectly at the back of her head. So now she was leading and trying her best to drown out her sister's rants. She didn't want to hear about him about anything she didn't even want to hear his name.

"-but Toshirou-" And that's when Karin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,…….Yuzu leave me alone!!," she yelled at her sister as she ran off into the street, in a hurry and not paying attention. Yuzu apologized and ran after her and that's when she realized,

"Karin, WATCH OUT!!," She ran to her.

'SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!'

"Yuzu!!"

The smoke dispersed and the most dreaded thing happened. The most dreaded sight for all of the 12th division's Information Corpse to lay there eyes on……… the death of the most lovable twins in all of Seireitei, live and right in front of their eyes. It was horrible.

"Some on please, call the Kurosaki Clinic!!"

WEE-OH-WEE-OH-WEE; Went the police cars.

000000000000000000000000

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Kurosaki," Ishiin nodded and closed his door. A figure stepped from out the shadows, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Dad, Karin won't wake up, she's still unconscious and she's.. she's sniff dying,"

Ishiin smiled warmly as he patted his daughter's head. "Yuzu it's time for you and Karin to part for quite some time."

"NOO!! I wouldn't even imagine…" She sobbed lightly while her father pulled her into an embrace.

"Yuzu," she looked up at him with water stained eyes, "she will be right behind you, I promise."

"But father-"

"Dad," Ishiin looked up to his oldest child.

"What is it Ichigo?" he shouldn't have asked he knew what. He could see the hatred and anger in his eyes as the figure stepped up. He to squinted his eyes at the man at their door as well.

"You, what are you doing here. Your know longer welcome." The man only smirked and disappeared. They didn't see him for quite some time, but when he did reappear with Karin in his hands they took their fighting stance.

"What are you doing," Ishiin asked as he lightly pushed Yuzu behind him. His first concern was Yuzu then it was Ichigo's reaction. "Ichigo, do not be reckless,"

Ichigo lightened and smirked identical to Grimmjow, "Father, I'm not a kid anymore," Ichigo slowly removed his zanpakto, "but my hatred towards this man is no different. And father, if you can't kill him….. I will," in a flash Ichigo disappeared. Ishiin panicked and yelled hoarsely.

"Ichigo no, he's still your grandfather," that made Ichigo freeze just before Zangestu reached his ribcage. Once he did that, the man was gone with Karin in hand. Ichigo was enraged and yelled, no screamed,

"He's not my fucking grandfather!!"

"Ichigo!!" Yuzu looked so terrified she couldn't speak, Ishiin lowered his voice, "Ichigo please, he will not harm her. She's to special, I'm sure her zanpakto is protecting her from harm right at the moment."

"Why now!! It hasn't even spoken to her, why would it protect her now dad!! That man will kill her, he killed our mother!!"

Yuzu really broke down crying at the moment, and Ichigo regretted he ever said anything. "Why Tou-san, Ichi-nii why are you fussing at each other, someone just kidnapped Karin?" Ishiin picked his daughter up in his arms.

"Yuzu, its time you know more about us, not only that we are Shinigami. You're dead now, it's time you know the truth," Ishiin trudged off into the darkness, Ichigo clenched his teeth and disappeared.

0000000000000000000

"Sesshomaru, Kurosaki needs you. Do not worry the moment she lays eyes on you, the memories of her past life will return. It may be painful for her, and you need to be there, as her guardian once more."

"Yes Byakuya-sama,"

"Well we shall be on our way," They left out the white building and created a garganta right out on the field of sand. They both walked through gracefully, but before Sesshomaru left he dropped off the fur on his shoulder. The sign of the Kamichama clan, the true name for all the Kurosaki's.

00000000000000000000

"I'm so sorry Captain, I came to tell you as soon as I found out. Though they made me keep it a secret from you I couldn't." The Captain that was mentioned turned around with tear stained eyes.

"Why…. Rangiku?"

Rangiku walked up to be closer, but her Captain only stepped back looking horrified. "Captain," He turned his head to the side as the tears once again glided down his face. "Captain its not too late, you can go see her n-" he was already gone. Rangiku sighed, _Please don't let Karin die Kami, my Captain has already lost enough._

_--_

Yuzu stared at her father completely oblivious to what he just said,

"But dad, why is our grandfather the enemy," Ichigo sighed loudly for the 15th time, but not because he was impatient, because he still was waiting until he could make his move.

I mean seriously, his grandfather, their greatest and most powerful enemy of all, has his baby sister. What the hell would you do!

"As simply as this Yuzu," Ichigo stood up and towered over Yuzu in a menacing way, "that idiot of a family member is the most powerful being in….. ever, and he hates us. Now Soul Society doesn't know that he's not good plus he knows any and everything about us, so we're screwed. We, the Kurosaki's not Kamichama's, are here to keep that secret. He's okay with us, soul reapers, worshipping him, but if anything was to go wrong he would snap our necks like a twig. Yes, the man I'm referring to is the reasoning for all of our existence, but we need to get rid of him like we did Aizen," Ichigo pointed his thumb roughly at his chest and continued, "and I will kill the bastard for-"

"Ichigo!! That's enough, we will take this one step at a time. She doesn't need to know the rest, we'll tell her when we tell Karin."

"Tell Karin!!," his father really and truly pissed him off now, "we didn't even tell her that the man that just abducted her was her grandfather! We didn't tell her that one day she would have to-"

"ICHIGO!! Shut the hell up!!," Ishiin yelled as his faced paled, "I said we will handle it later do you understand. I'm your father and he's still your grandfather." Ichigo dropped his head disappointedly. Silently he spoke,

"Well I understand if you don't want to do anything because he's family……………….," Ishiin sighed _finally he gets it. _Ichigo picked up his head and his facial expression was completely blank. "but I don't agree with you so……I'll see you when YOU understand," and he was gone.

Ishiin sighed as he sat down next to his unconscious daughter, his daughter that resembled so much of his dead wife. He rubbed her head as the face of Masaki came to mind, "you always were right…" He trailed off as he lifted Yuzu in his hands, "so tell me…… what do I do now?" He silently walked up the stairs and hoped both his children were okay. He hoped Karin wasn't in danger, which he was sure she wasn't, and he also hoped that Ichigo would heed his words and save it for another time.

_You have to believe in our children and tell Karin sooner than later_

Ishiin whipped around as quickly as he could, but no one was there. _Trust Karin, or life for her will become chaos…._

"It couldn't be," he turned around and headed up the stairs. He scoffed, "It wasn't her, and besides, Karin shall never meet that fate so she doesn't need to know. Yet."

0000000000000000000000

Ichigo walked up toward the smirking man, the only man he could count on now, "So where's the guardian?" he asked.

"Not here. He won't ever come, no matter what I say, I'm doing this alone." the man snapped his fan closed and pressed his hands to the sand.

"Well then, I guess you'll be on your own," Ichigo looked back with a knowing smirk.

"I can handle myself,"

"It aint that I'm talking about," Ichigo frowned.

"I don't need him, I'm doing it on my own." The man chuckled.

"You just don't get it do you, Sparda is no man to play with. He may be just the exact opposite of human you could even imagined, both physically and mentally. The devil of heaven as you would refer."

"I know, but I'm not afraid," Ichigo turned fully around and smirked once more, "This is not going to worry me no matter what you say Urahara."

"I know that much," suddenly the man mentioned face fell completely, "he's not only Ishiin's father." Ichigo was ready to reply or yell but was engulfed with black light and out of sight.

Urahara stood from his crouch and sighed as he shook his head, "Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo, when will you learn." The man picked up his fanned and smiled as usual while he walked away. "He's the father of a certain someone you know very well, and he knows as much as Ishiin……. Sparda The Vaizard, is nothing nice."

* * *

**Yea well it was supposed to be chap 3 up here too, but SOMBODY!! deleted it so i'll have to type. it. again. Well, dont worry i wrote it on paper, the problem is i made jeratic changes and ill have to remeber them all(sigh) but dont,loes hope, ill pull together sumtime.**

Review so i can no how i did, OH AND PLEASE DO.NOT.WASTE.A.REVIEW. Meaning dont review me and tell me my mistakes i dont really care you kno wat i meant, and if you didnt just pm me and let me kno. I get exicted wen i see reviews and wen its something crappy like that i feel my stories crappy, so please... DO NOT DO IT!!


	3. The Answer's

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

Chapter 2

"Ishiiiiin," someone sang as he entered the Kurosaki residence without any sort of permission. The man stalked in cheerily like there was anything to smile about these days, "I have good news for you," he continued on cheerily as he flicked on the lights in the house. "Come on Ishiin, I know your not at work don't be so-"

"What is it," he answered droopily. The man felt stupid, he forgot it was 6 in the morning.

"so you weren't ignoring me, why is this place so dark? Oh come on you have a business to uphold don't be so lazy,"

"Kisuke, its Sunday I'm off work my patients will just have to go to the Ishida Hospital." Kisuke plopped himself down on the couch as he passed his fan over his face. Which, in fact, was covered and Ishiin didn't realize the serious expression he held at the moment.

"Ishiin there's news I believe you need to know," he informed regularly, any signs of him playing around were long gone. Ishiin frowned and sat down on the armchair across from his former friend.

"I'm listening,"

"I've spoken to Sparda you know," Ishiin sat up fully holding both his hands together.

"and..?" He urged. Kisuke sighed.

"Karin is in the Seireitei," Ishiin sighed of relief and plopped back on the chair, "at first she was brought to the kingdom but it occurred that she has no memory of her earlier life. She was sent strictly to Yamamoto-taichou and to be kept a secret until further notice from you." Ishiin stood up and walked over to the portrait of Masaki.

"Thank god," he said laying a hand on the frame.

"and Yuzu-" Urahara trailed off with a smirk and only one eye visible under that damn hat of his. Ishiin turned around almost immediately, how could he have forgotten about Yuzu.

"and..?" He asked none to kindly.

"It turns out from my report from Yoruichi she appeared around the 1st district,"

"So where is she now?"

"She's now at the Shiba-clan," Ishiin smirked almost cracking a smile, "luckily her name isn't Yuzu Shiba." That time Ishiin actually laughed out loud(lol).

"So I'm guessing she's remembered her past life, correct?"

"Yea so it turns out that everything turned out okay….. Except…"

Ishiin frowned once again at his hesitant. It's always Kisuke who would tell good news and not tell you there's bad news after that. He just wished it wasn't bad news, but the look on Kisuke's face was making him think twice about that.

"Kisuke!!" he yelled hoarsely.

"Your daughter….. Is pregnant," Ishiin stared at him disbelieving.

"which one," he asked the most stupidest question.

"I'm pretty sure you know that, come on denial isn't pretty."

"B-but Karin couldn't possibly be.."

"Ishiin," Kisuke said with know sense of humor, "this is not any good news for anyone, not with the circumstances she has now against her lifeline." Ishiin squinted his eyes.

"What do you mean Kisuke, no jokes get straight to the point," he threatened as he sat back down.

"hai hai,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in a far out place, was a castle out in no where. Far in the throne room, there lie no one, except…

"The young Kurosaki, is pregnant." The man who spoke lied his head on his knuckles.

No he wasn't talking to himself, infact there were people there with him. He was accompanied by his subordinate, his younger brother and his subordinate as well. The man sat on the throne(that infact was his brothers throne since he 'died') with his brother standing next to him respectfully. Below the 25 feet the throne stood, at the low bottom, was both his and his brother's subordinates looking up at them.

"and why does this interest you?" asked his brother's subordinate with squinted eyes.

"You are Kurosaki's guardian are you not, Kamichama?" The man on the throne called out. His brother beside him grunted. The man leaned on his knuckles and smiled.

"where are you going with this Onii-sama?" he asked impatiently. This man is close to the Kurosaki and so is his subordinate, the Kamichama. His brother, was once after Karin and so he was getting very off edge with him, though he keeps his respect to his older brother. Who was once the ruler, before he 'supposedly' died from the Kurosaki's hands, of what he rules now.

"Nii-sama, once the infant is born, he will take the power I want," Aizen answered none to sweetly, "it's funny how once I had it in my procession it would not budge, but once this Kurosaki gets it, it immediately awakens. Not akin to the danger it will cost the child, or what will be the outcome of combining both The Hougyoku and Kachiketsuen together. Do you believe she can handle it, the power I just so needs."

His brother glared at him menacingly, "you are still after the Hougyoku Sousuke," he asked with malice.

"These things don't just die brother." He hand gripped his sword, which caused Sousuke's subordinate to grip his, followed by the Kamichama as well.

"Stop it all of you!" The figure that stood at the door yelled, a female figure.

Sousuke's brother was the first to complied.

"You all just don't know the effect of this, you Aizen-sama do not care and I understand, but if you plan on getting the Hougyoku anytime soon you would."

Aizen's eyes squinted at her words, "what is the meaning of this Halibel?"

"I've talked to Urahara," the lady faced Aizen's brother, "thanks' to you Anata he was able to give me information. Ever since Karin died Sparda tooken her from her home. Due to her soul's interaction with her body, or in other words the Vaizard that was not yet awoken, her soul was in a long sleep for quite some time. Yamamoto gave The king the Hougyoku, they retrieved from you Aizen-sama, and it was placed in his granddaughter for life. Being already a soul reaper, unlike the miracle of the soul reaper representative, the younger Kurosaki would have been gone completely from existing." Halibel stared at each and every one of their reactions, when she saw they realized the intensity of this matter at hand, she continued,

"The Hougyoku is her life line, which is why Aizen, you cannot take it, unless you're willing for another war. And if you do she dies, if she dies the Hougyoku would shatter," they all had the expression of shock behind those mask they all wore, she continued, "the reason of that is because of the Hougyoku itself. You haven't known this, Aizen-sama I'm sure you have, but Urahara sacrificed a soul to create that kind of power. That soul was the ancestor of the Kurosaki child, which is why the Hougyoku is physically bound to her soul and they are as one."

They listened as closely as possible, Halibel was very glad she was able hand out this news, Their facial expressions is something that would only happen in a lifetime.

"The issue with this child being born is just as horrifying to you if you care about her wellbeing."

"What do you mean," asked the Kamichama in a low growl.

"If the Kurosaki has that child, it is true, it will absorb the Hougyoku's power. But, being born from two captain-level shinigami, it is likely to absorb all of its power. Thus being the lifeline of the infant and ending Karin's life, which means the Hougyoku would shatter and kill the child in the process." Another gasp emitted the premises.. And from everyone.

"So what's there to do?" asked the Kamichama dementedly, "Karin wouldn't want to kill her child."

"From Urahara's assessment, the answer is within Sparda and his two son's. They know, but Sparda wouldn't help and they wouldn't tell." They glanced at each other looking for answer's, sadly no one knew. Aizen's subordinate stepped out with his arms folded and said,

"I know Sparda's son," the man smirked evilly, "and I know just how to get the answer's I need."

Aizen lifted his head questioningly, "and who might that be?"

"Here's a hint, he once worked under you. Your most hated arrancar." Aizen's eyes widened, it couldn't be him..

"Gin.." but he had already left.

000000000000000000000000000

Out in the dark of the night a figure walked along the ground in the outer world of Rukongai. Yep that's right in the Soul Society the outer world, in the 77th district more like. Along the dead ground he walked with barren trees around him and the hot wind blowing over the rag he wore as a coat. But he wasn't poor, he wasn't poor its just he didn't want to be found. If was ever to be found… it would be chaos…

"Hey,"

The man froze, did they find him already. He was so close but then so far, he was discovered…. And it wouldn't be pretty. The man slowly turned around to find out who located him. If he was a weakling he could take him, but if not…

"you remember me," oh no not him, why did it have to be him. This guy, yea he was sure he saw him one or twice when he was with that shinigami down here once, but he didn't know he recognized him then. This guy is no guy to play with, well he sorta is but at his current level there was no way of him winning, unless he had Ichigo's help. He was Aizen's right hand man, stronger even than Tosen, and there was no way he was going back to that man. Not ever, and all he could say was…

"I thought you were dead,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay. GUESS. WHAT. Now dont all me stupid but 'little' brother (keyword) LITTLE showed me how to go the recycle bin and and get my deleted...uh things off and now i have it here yu go. With the jerastic changes and all. wooooooooooooohhhhoooooooooooooooo!!


	4. To Forgive One's Past

**Oh my god, A whole month in the stories birth on fanfictiction and i barely have no reviews. Thanks to guys who did and HOPEFULLY will seriously, when people do this I believe the things i write are crappy. GEEZ FINE I'LL STOP!...not truthfully though id write whether you reviewed or not, but I'd love for you guys reviews i need support too, it'll be ten times better if you do JEEZ!! (plus if there's something you want to happen-long as it doesn't contrast to the story- I'm all ears Kay!)**

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

**Chapter 3**

"Ishiin your brother knows,"

"I know, my younger brother, the arrancar. I haven't quite talked to him since we parted from the kingdom, when our sister was killed and not found since then.."

"not found..?" Kisuke asked.

"We have eternal lives, if we die we will reincarnate immediately. We were unable to find her reincarnation, even her guardian Sesshomaru Kamichama was unsuccessful. Urahara you know that don't you," he asked. All jokes were long gone as the memories flowed back and Kisuke dropped his head.

"I apologize for-"

"Kisuke stop it, it was an accident I understand, but I don't think my brother does. He's not after you but if he come across you he would be. Though you are stronger than him anyway," Ishiin stood up and walked over to the window, "he doesn't even forgive me for forgiving you, so how could I possibly-"

"Maybe if you tell me who he actually is-" Ishiin shook his head with a sad chuckle.

"I couldn't, he's my brother and I still love him. I understand his reasoning, father hated him and loved me. It was all that started everything,"

"Our mother was a dead soul when she met Sparda. Who was infact both a dead soul and hollow, a Vaizard. When my mother had me she was sad and afraid of my future as being so young a Vaizard as they call them now, at first I was an unknown species. Mother loved me with all her might and so did father, he gave me everything I needed and wanted. On the other hand when my brother was born Kaa-san was completely sickened by his birth and fell ill. My father believe it was the devil inside himself that caused it, but once our younger sister was born and Kaa-san died," Ishiin balled up his fist with hatred,

"Ishiin-"

"he came to the conclusion that it wasn't himself at all," Ishiin grew angry and got louder with every single word he spoke until he was yelling, "he treated him worse than the people that worked for us, even I our family and visitors treated him like dirt. Always yelling at him and telling him not to do this and that, and what not to do in the palace while I ran around pulling pranks on everyone. I was so oblivious, so stupid that I didn't realize what my brother was going through. We were best friends having fun and sneaking around behind our father's back. He always got into trouble, I was an angel.. even mother was oblivious. My brother never held it against me, he would still hang out with me even when things got more complicated for me. He was never jealous, never angry at me, he loved me like a true younger brother should. He even came up with a plan for us to run away from this life and take our sister with us, but we both knew she would never agree. She loved that retched man as much as her little heart would allow. But once she got older around 5 years old she came up with the same disease our mother had," his voice lowered as sadness filled his eyes. "Father treated her as if he didn't know who she was -though everyone else adored her-, he said _It brings back too many bad memories Shin_," Ishiin swiped his eyes before they poured over but still they continue to water, "I was always occupied with this and that, being the heir was nothing of a free life, I didn't even have time for my own sister… The only one who did-"

"was your brother..?" he nodded.

"Yes he did, they were so close, they knew everything about each other. I didn't even know her favorite color, and she knew mine. _Your favorite color is the rainbow because you love them all, do you know what's mine? _Is what she always said and I just stood there." He sat down back on the armchair and rested his head in his hands for a minute before continuing, "when she died," he paused, Kisuke's face lowered, "It wasn't your fault, it had nothing to do with you. Her soul connected to the experiment you were working on and she was absorbed in it. When your work was complete a century later, obviously you know this, her soul relocated her body at the scene of the action and she was gone. And when that happened my brother disappeared, just as I registered in the academy. Home wasn't home anymore to me and I didn't care about anything that occurred or went on."

"Many years later I graduated, one thing led to another and I was in the human world. I was gone and didn't return, just the day I was about to be sentenced as a captain. I gave it all up for Masaki, life with her was all I needed, we married, had kids, loved them. Life was all I wished it could be." Kisuke sat there staring at the poster of Ishiin's wife with a smile not knowing what was coming next, "father found out, AND KILLED MY WIFE!!" Ishiin yelled as he hopped off the couch gripping his head. Kisuke looked appalled for a swift minute then his whole demeanor changed.

He breathed loudly to calm himself down, he was a failure he should be the one dead. "after all he put me threw, after basically destroying both my younger brother and wife's life, I still couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't hurt him, I didn't know why. I started to think it was because he spoiled me, but it's just because he's my father." tears fell down his face gracefully and he decided to let them fall, it's been a while since he got emotional, "sorry but…… After that or sometime before, I found out my brother died. It was amazing to find out he was reincarnated as a hollow, and he sure was. But not just any hollow, a hollow so strong that it passed so many steps to make it to the top without even knowing why, he was an arrancar… An Espada. Still not remembering his purpose in life, his past. When I saw him I immediately knew it was him, and he knew who was he. First he stared at me with love, then understanding,.. then hatred. It happened so fast, but the next thing I knew I was in your shop. I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even defend myself, I couldn't even tell him how I felt, all he said was _its my secret _Then I blacked out."

"its my secret?" Kisuke questioned.

"he didn't want anyone to know who and where he was-"

"I know much Ishiin, and its not hard for me to put 2 and 2 together." Ishiin smirked.

"I know but who do you have to tell," Ishiin wiped at his eyes.

"a-ha that's what you do not know about me," Ishiin laughed heartily as he continued to wipe away his tears. Urahara just smiled successfully. "you're a good man Ishiin," Ishiin's head snapped up to face his friend who, now, stood at the door.

"What..?"

"don't doubt yourself kiddo, you are more sincere than any dead soul I know. Live up to it,.. and…," Kisuke's eyes had mystery in them as he lifted his hat completely and stared Ishiin in his, "… _trust Karin_," He left right after that. Ishiin stared at his open door way, which he didn't even bother to close.

"What..?" _Trust Karin, or life for her will become chaos…. _"no..," he mumbled disbelievingly as he stepped back, "no, it couldn't be... " He crouched over as he gripped his hair in distress, "why are they coming back to me now… I cant do it," he said ashamed, not realizing the breeze that swept in the house.

"Oh Onii-san, this isn't the famous Ishiin Kamichama heir to the throne." Ishiin looked up hesitantly.

There was his brother standing right in his doorway with a mysterious man next to him, both held evil smirks directing them directly at him. Ishiin stand to his feet slowly staring at his younger brother seriously. His grin suddenly died down and he looked at him just as serious.

"Its bout time you remembered, you're an ass for forgetting. Did you really believe your children would live happily without Shinigami in their life, not these kids. Ha-ha, you're an idiot." And all he said was…

"Nii-san..?"

00000000000000000000000000FlashBack00000000000000000000000000

"I thought you were dead,"

"Yea I thought I was too.." The man walked closer and lied his hand on the guys shoulder, "but you didn't answer my question." This man.., this man was…

"Gin Ichimaru,"

"Ha-ha you got it," Gin said patting his back.

"Why are you here Gin?"

"Oh come on, I'm sure your not that numb, its time you come back you know," Grimmjow took two steps back and drew his sword at first attempt.

"I AINT GOING BACK!" he yelled as he charged full force, which -by the way- Gin blocked with no effort and threw him -with his sword- back to the location he once stood. They stared at each other amidst it all, taking in all they could spot out. _The bastard, charging in my life like he's gonna force me to come along, chee, cocky mutha..._

Gin cleared his throat, "Come on, I'd hate to force you. And currently Aizen-sama requests you, you know I'd do anything for _precious Aizen._" He said the last two words with malice, then smirked shortly after. The arrancar reluctantly smirked also,_ So he plans on doing it again._

"you got your deal you fucking bastard,.. but first i'd like to visit someone." Gin frowned, then quickly smirked again, "As you wish,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nii-san.." Ishiin repeated staring at the man with elated pupils.

"Jeez, I didn't know you were that in love with me. Seriously bro, you need to lighting the mood more." He shook his head, as reality dawned on him and he was curious...

"Why are you here? And with him?" he asked nudging head in Gin's direction -who waved back- at the last question. Grimmjow's smirk slacked a bit and he stared back at his bro, then -so suddenly- a wave of rage past those deadly green eyes of his. Once again, everything went slow for Ishiin as Grimmjow yelled hoarsely and bashed his brothers head to the wall pinned by his fist tightly wrapped in his shirt. He yelled at him so loud it was incoherent, and he didn't even hear his words until he repeated it that second time.

"HE WAS HERE WASN'T HE, THAT BASTARD WAS HERE!! WHERE IS HE, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Gin stand back amused at the scene, he pointed out that obviously the -him- was Urahara. He chuckled at that, Grimmjow never seemed to grow up. Since he only got his memories of earlier life back in the mist of the Winter War. He had no time to realize and utilized what was long gone and forgotten. The type of guy the real Grimmjow was, never acted out of line like this, this Grimmjow acts more like Ichigo. Gin grimaced, he still couldn't stand the fellow. Though he was on the good side for quite some time, and earned back there trust, There was no getting around that fact. But once Aizen was brought back -by Urahara himself- he left, but wasn't deemed a traitor, this guy, this Gin Ichimaru... promised on his zanpakto -Shinso-, he would never betray Soul Society again. Yamamoto wasn't even perturbed when he got the news of Gin's runaway. _He'll be back_ was all he said. And now Gin was going to fulfill the wish of all shinigami, and not leave it to some kid... and kill Aizen, and also make sure he kill Kisuke and Ichigo too. All he needed was the help of Sparda's young sons: Ishiin and Grimm -his true name- Kamichama, but this deadly alliance had to be solved so it may take some time.

--

"URAHARA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!," the man mentioned stepped out his hut with one eyebrow raised at the bright haired kid or woman at his door.

"What is it dear," The woman raised her fist as it shook violently while she seethed with her eyes closed. Urahara, stuck his head further back than it usually could go, and good thing he did because that shaking fist would have been painful against his nose.

"You, you retch how could you!"

"I simply do not understand child, why you come so early in the morning huh?" he asked lifting his hat inquiring a very beautiful answer, -yea beautiful what of it?-

"What the hell did you do to my Kaa-san?" At that question Urahara's fanning seized for the moment, as his eyes slightly opened a bit. Urahara walked closer to the child and bent his head down with a firm hand grasped onto the woman's small head.

"What'd I do this time," the girl simply walked around to the back of the man and pushed him forward to the opening white gate, -obviously leading to Soul Society. The bright light dissipated as the gates closed- and was out of sight.

--

Ishiin lifted his head suddenly, still pinned against the wall, and smirked. He cleared his throat as the expression on Grimmjow's face went blank waiting for whatever he had to say, "he's not here," that only granted him to be pushed further against the wall in his own house. Gin decided he saw enough and choose to break it up -which he had a hard time, since he was barely trying he had to basically pry each one of the man's fingers off one-by-one- to force him to let go, and when he had they all sighed.

Grimmjow- still seething on the fact he was asking for his brother's forgiveness- gave up on it. Why on this day did he have to choose to condensate when he had just spoken to, to.. _him_Grimmjow grumbled before turning his back on the both of the men.

"You're an idiot..."

"Grimm..." he trailed off. What was he supposed to say to him. The man was just as stubborn as his son, no, matter-of-fact just as stubborn as Karin. He wouldn't listen to a word he said so why bother. No, he had a perfect reason to waste his time on this guy, he's his brother he owes him at least that much.

"yea yea, it wasn't Urahara bla bla bla he's so sorry yada yada yada. But bro I don't give a damn, I've been reborn with the intent hate of the bastard, even though I didn't quite know his name... And also, bad memories die hard." He was at a lost for words, what cold he say to that? Oh yea did he mention this man was stubborn? More immature than the real Grimm, but still as stubborn.

Gin unclasped his arms and pat Grimmjow on te back, "ya need ta' get over this before go defeat Aizen," Gin grinned.

Ishiin stood there baffled for a moment, did he really here right? Cuz it sounded like they were not on the right side here, but like his kids he hid his surprise -though his eyes were burning with curiosity- and cleared his throat to catch their attention. Gin faced him respectfully, while Grimmjow only turned half. "Why are you here?"

"Ta' get ya o' course, why else?"

"And bring me where?" as he spoke the words his eyes tightened. Gin's grin turned mischievous at that same moment foul reaistu filled the air.

"Well..."

"do you wanna save your daughter or what?" growled Grimmjow, Ishiin relaxed ad mentally smiled.

"Yea," he was gonna get his brother back... although slowly, "yea I do" and at that moment of time, Ishiin completely forgot the troubles that the memories would bring to h. He felt, that everything was gonna be fine.

**Wow. Sorry it took so long I was too... well I have no excuse please excuse me for being so lazy but it will be continuing, its a long story so don't worry if it EVER sound like its coming to an end okay...!!**

__

**Oh yea, I'm sorry if your waiting for Karin, i jus had to fill you on what was happening cuz this cam to me randomly and I wanted to make sure you understood. BUT DONT WORRY Karin shall appear next chap Kay!!**

**yonne1104**


	5. Enter Karin

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

**Chapter 4**

Karin was there, there somewhere. It was a weird place, all of it. Like watching a play from the back. Like the show Yuzu used to watch "Yo Gabba Gabba," It was in shape of a box cut into four halves. The top left corner was familiar,.. That's it! It was the world of her zanpakto, Kachiketsuen, well at least that box only was. The one directly below was different. It was like a cloudy sky. Full of mist, blackening and moody. The only light was the occasional lightening that zinged by. Even the moody clouds that were gray. Dark, thick mist filled everywhere, looking as if you wouldn't be able see a thing… well the problem with that was she did, saw everything bright and clearly. Weird? Yes, very.

And the two boxes on the right. Well, something was wrong with them. Maybe it was the gigantic chain binding the two together, or maybe it was the fact that there was a huge hole in the floor of the box on top, completed with a pole riding from the ceiling of that top box, to the floor of the bottom. Or maybe just maybe, it was the fact that they were connected and completely opposite. On top, was a sunning meadow -with no flowers. Not only was it clear cut grass, but a soccer field. And on bottom was, well, non-sunny, but it wasn't as bad as the box beside it. The moon shone overhead making the billows smooth and bright. The scenery looked enchanted, a walking bridge standing over a lake that glowed bright blue. Nice and moody for a broken heart huh? Sparkly too.

_What does it mean?_

She pondered..

But before giving her any chance to further her thoughts on the enchanted view she was seeing, she fell. Out of what she had just realized was a sky. What was weird about the sky was that it was completely white. Not only that, but so were the clouds. Which made it more eccentric, because white doesn't show in, well, white.

The scenery changed. The first thing she saw was fire, at first she thought she was in her Kachiketsuen's world. But what she saw didn't even look like her. Well it did, but not entirely. Karin was clad in her regular Yoruichi wear; black tights and an off-the-shoulder-around-the-neck tank. But god did she look fierce, that's when she caught a hold of her _entire_ appearance. One lie on her left hip, no two, in two completely different sheaths. The other one, well that was easy, it looked exactly like Toushirou's -where she kept Kachiketsuen, which was in her hands. And so did the other one, but like Rangiku's. What was she speaking of? Zanpaktou's, three -no four- swords! What in the bloody hell was she doing with four Zanpaktou's?!

But that was just the thing. Why was she watching her own self anyway? Before further adieu of her controversy, the other Karin leapt into the air. She followed, that's when she realized she was floating -but no time to play around.

She caught around the fire without getting burnt and spotted herself in the air also, clenching a bloodied-drenched sword so tight she bled. Faux-Karin shrieked, staring directly into the face of a man. A name hovered above his head: it read Aizen.

Karin gasped as the scene seemed to spin around her. Whence it stopped, the zanpakto in faux-Karin's hands vanished. It returned to her back, the Rangiku-replication was drawn. The complete white that she, faux-Karin, and Aizen -who was supposed to be dead- were in, changed. Once again she was looking at the bloodcurdling mist, blackening and moody. Accompanied with that exact occasional lightening that drew in and out of the sword faux-Karin held. A thought zinged through her head.

If she was in Kachiketsuen's world just a minute ago, could this be the Rangiku-replication's world? It sure as hell made sense.

Faux Karin dashed for the zombie traitor yelling, "Aizen!" into the wind that carried her screech into Karin's ears, along the mist. He lifted into the air, by wings that wasn't sprouting out his back: LIKE THE GRAY WINGS IN HERS!!

Creepy, totally creepy..

Then faux-Karin flew, something about it made Karin shiver. The weirdest thing of all was, instead of her piercing her sword into Aizen, she swayed. Flipping in the air over Aizen's head, and Toushirou-kicked him down to the ground. Aizen fell, the wings stayed. They slowly unfolded, and inside there was a man. That, one time and again, altered to her -or kid her- in a kimono -she'd never even think to wear-, then into Santa Claus again. Well not literally, but his beard was long -no he wasn't Yamamoto, he had hair- long Santa Claus looking hair, white in all. It flickered like that, like a broken video camera. Like a before and after flip, the best becoming the worst, and back again.

Faux-Karin growled -yeesh-, then lunged after the man. Something in Karin's stomach cringed, she yelled after the faux, but it didn't stop. Successfully, she batted him to the never ending ground of mist, immediately following. He hit a gray cloud, Faux-Karin was over him -looking menacing-, he grinned -his skin crackling. And only one word came from her mouth, dry and filled with malice,

"Die,"

Once again Karin yelled stop after the faux, and at that moment, everything stopped.

Even her heart..

She gasped at breath but they didn't come. Everything swirled around her: the worlds she just witnessed; her friends; her family; her life; her _Toushirou._

Subsequently, it came. A clear, crystallized pearl caged in a clear, crystallized case. It came from the sky above, the blank, white sky above. It seemed to take forever, and by forever she really meant it.

It dropped, popping from the reaistu infested rope-band it'd hung from. She didn't have time to think how familiar the reaistu was -more than one- when, absentmindedly, she shoved out her hands to catch it. Those haggard breaths -which she'd gain when she waited and eternity for this peace of,.. Whatever- left her cool, calm, and collected.

She eyed the item. You know, it looked something like the… and poof -well it sounded more like a twinkle- it was gone leaving behind pixie dust. And yet again, the scenery morphed. But this time she was in it.

She was frightened, the crowned man -looking totally identical to the Santa Claus faux-Karin was fighting walked away. His name too floated over his head..

Then there was her gut. It continued to spew bright blue luminosity that caused her tremendous pain. Bowing over to clutch at her abdomen, she groaned long and deep. Whence she stopped, she heard a noise. A baby's soft cry. Karin gazed to her side and there was… an infant. In this place, full of nothing but never ending white?

She didn't know if that was the reason for her shattering heart, or grieving intuition.

"What is it?" she cooed so softly it sent her into shock. But instead of standing there looking confused, she hoisted the newborn into her arms. Mother's intuition immediately broke free, she rocked and cooed. The child instantly quieted, Karin smiled as soon as the white faded. She was now companied by the setting sun, standing over a familiar peak and rail. The baby's face brightened, laughed. A face so familiar, so similar..

That's when it happened, the infant opened its eyes…

"What?" her words floated around her in puffy purple letters. Its eyes stared at her, teal eyes to be exact.

Then everything faded. The child was gone; she experienced a loss. There was nothingness, her stomach felt empty. And she saw it again, not even white, but black. Black was more senile than white, more frightening. And she saw it, a bright light from beyond her eyelids -which she had no idea were closed. It was the light that once blazed in her stomach. She felt the need to wake up, but wake up from what exactly? Anyway she tried, but they didn't bug. Not even a little.

_Karin.._

_I'm sorry.._

_I'm so so sorry.._

She was confused, why was Toushirou apologizing? How did he even reach her in the darkness of her mind? She forgot everything, she felt it as it left her. Even the bizarre things she'd just witnessed. She was aware of the feeling, the feeling of loss. Like a soul leaving a body. Like leaving the warmth and venturing the cold, as well as a vise versa. It hurt. She didn't know anything. She not only felt but suffered as the memories left her. She fought it, tried to hold onto as much as she could. But she was beat, she almost lost herself, when..,

_Wake up… PLEASE!_

Then there was darkness, and nothing further.

-

She felt her body jolt but at the same time didn't budge. She hurt, especially her stomach. Where was Toushir-… _Who now?.._

Thus beginning her life's story… with all memories lost.

_____________________________________________________________

**All I have to say, is sorry for the delay. Yes I've said it before…**

**What I have in return is this Filler… No I'm not complete with the next chapter, that's why I'm giving you this filler. If you hadn't known; this was Karin as she was sleep, or in a coma, getting the Hougyoku placed into her..**

**Yes, I am a rant…**

_**And there you have, please please please review, GOD! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT, IT HELPS YA KNOW..!!**_

_**Yonne1104**_


	6. A New Life

Rise of The Greatest Shinigami

**Chapter 5**

_Ha! They have got to be kidding. Karin Kuchiki, that is highly unlikely._

But, well it happened. Karin Kuchiki, wonder how Ichigo's gonna take that. That's if he wasn't gone to the castle where Karin should be at now. Oh yeah, she wouldn't even remember him, poor sport.

But that's what happens when you die, memories are lost. And what's worse than losing someone you love. Seeing them again and them not remembering a damn thing about you! Yeah, I've experienced it, though I didn't quite see her… I just KNOW she forgotten me,.. ME!! How could she forget me, how?!

_It was all my fault that's how…_

_- - -_

It was dark, it was cloudy, and it was hot; what the hell?! Voices were heard, the wind carried them to the awaiting ears. Waiting for a sign; to move, to talk, something!

Well, a bloodcurdling cry was enough of a sign for anybody, on a rescue mission at least. Why, or who, is needed to be rescued? Did it matter, no not really. It didn't. Which is why no one knows about this, maybe the foe inside this… thing, knows. That was expected though, so..

Without further adieu, let the rescue begin..

_- - -_

All I see is darkness, all I hear is darkness, all I want is darkness. Well, I say that now but really, all I want is her back. Sure I liked where I lived, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay here, not with them. As if nothing were wrong, the way they had each other. Sometimes I wish I had forgotten, but did I?

No, I didn't.

So I packed my head and feet, and left this place. Running far far away from them. Any of them, if they were to come after me then oh well. They can't force me back. Roaming these roads weren't so bad, at least I'd have some time before she came after me. She said it wasn't good for me to sulk and cry about this. Though my heart had been ripped out of my core, sure I was already dead. But I felt it, I was dieing again.

It wouldn't be too long before she found me, I wasn't in any kind of state to hide my reaistu. The new reaistu I knew was going out of control at the moment. Being strong was in my lineage, so I had to leave this place before anyone died. Go somewhere far away, alone….

I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE KARIN!!

As if she'd hear, she wouldn't even remember me if I saw her. She was dead, her memories were lost, what should I do…

_Dead, everyone's dieing…_

_She_ died, I had loved her with all my heart. She didn't even live to see me fall in love for the first time,… though it turned out horrible. She would have liked that, to see me finally find love. Love is lost, all I loved was all the family I had left. All I loved was my Karin.

But she's dead… So am I…

_She_ died, but if I found _her_ I wont be alone anymore. She's here, something tells me she is… I may just survive. I'll live Karin, I just need to find _her_.

She's all I have left Karin, because your dead… _I love you Karin!_

"Who're you?" staring at the boy crouched over a rock. Shabby clothes and dirty skin, like everyone else here.

Eyes softened. If not to show peace, to cleanse the abhorrence in his.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At first there was a distant noise that had her flipping on her stomach, then there was a loud thud that had her jumping up on her bottom. The room she was currently in was white, complete white. Something about it sent a chill down her back. But looking around more, she realized she was in a room, filled with the bed she lay on, a chair beside it, and.. Well, that's pretty much it. Oh, and the side table beside her bed, but other than that the room was vacant.

That was, in fact, until the door slid open.

The first thing she realized was that the man needed sometime for a drink, then it was the short raven-head girl behind him. She smiled, so big her eyes were closed. Something about the girl told her she was okay, something about her was also lost.

"Who're you?" she didn't mean to sound hateful, but meeting new people wasn't her thing. "and where am I?" the girl suddenly stopped smiling, the man stepped closer in the room. They slid the door closed behind them; the girl taking the seat in the chair and the man standing against the wall with his eyes closed.

Were they gonna answer?

"You're dead," besides the widening of her eyes, her features were pretty much the same. She crossed her arms.

"I sorta figured that, but…"

"Yeah I know, you don't remember anything, right?" She nodded.

"It's pretty weird, but something about it is lost. Like I forgot something, you know?" She nodded. "I'm guessing you know me though,"

"I do, we know all the dead souls here." that had her undefined attention.

She raised her eyebrows, "you're dead too," she nodded her head to the man now looking at her on the wall, "and him?"

"Yeah, we both are. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, this man here is my brother, Byakuya." before she could open her mouth, "you're Karin,"

"Uh, right," but what puzzled Karin more, "you wouldn't happen to know my last name would you?" Though Rukia laughed, she could point out just how uncomfortable she was. "Right," What was going on here?

"There's no last names when you first arrive. It's either the place you're from, or the people who take you in," at this statement Rukia fanned her hand to both her and her brother.

"So, I'm Karin Kuchiki," she laughed again. Karin pondered this for a moment, "nice, I like it. KK, seems familiar to me, cozy even," Karin smiled at that. She couldn't really see how the temperature shifted; from relaxed to coiled.

Rukia stood from the chair, "come on Karin, I'm sure your hungry." She wasn't at first, but at the mention of food her belly gurgled.

"Yup," she hopped up too soon as the room spun around her. The man, Byakuya, had caught her before she fell painfully on her head. Releasing her as soon as she got back her balance. But instead of thanking him, she followed Rukia out the room, blushing profusely.

…

At first she had wondered just how long the hall was, then, her mind was two steps ahead of her as it wondered what was making those noises that had woken her up. She was behind both Rukia and Byakuya, they were bringing her to what they called the dining hall. She wasn't so sure what that was, she just guessed it was a kitchen. These guys were rich; she'd discovered walking down the halls and peaking into places that opened out on her right.

But the most thing of all that told her this, was the dining hall -or kitchen- itself.

"Wow," the dining hall stretched from the entire end of the hall to much more. And them making so many turns would have her lost had she been trying to find it; But thinking about that now, it seemed pretty impossible to miss. "God, I haven't seen anything so..,"

"Yeah well, it's just the dining hall," Rukia was right, there was definitely bigger places in the house that she only had glimpses of. But the full table, that was so long it was probably the reason the kitchen was so damn big, had her undivided attention.

…

Many munch munch's, chump chumps, and gulp gulps later, Karin was on her way to something they called the study room. Why was she going there you may ask? I wanted to know.. Apparently it was to meet the head of the house, or..

Papa bear..!

"But why," she whined, sounding totally younger than she believe she was. Byakuya had ditched them sometime ago, so Rukia was taking her to meet Papa bear. She said someone was important there and ready to meet her with him, Papa bear, to discuss something about a stone. What the fuck was she?

A stone? They were interrupting her feed for a fucking stone?! Bastards..

"Here we are, now I must say Karin that this man is very important-"

"Who, papa bear?"

"No!" Rukia let out a breath through her nose, "the man here to see you. He's important I was saying, show him respect okay?" she sounded pleading, so she would comply.

"Fine fine, just open the damn door,"

"And no," her voice coming out restricting, "cursing you hear,"

"Yea yea, just get on with it. I think I'm a go for another bite after this so hurry it up," Rukia sighed and prayed she'd behave.

_Karin,.._ So much like her brother.

She pushed the doors open, and the first thing Karin saw was Byakuya staring back at her. He sat in a comfy looking chair in front of a fireplace, an old looking man with a cane and white jacket standing beside him.

Karin raised her eyebrows, "weren't you just," she shook her head, "that's him alright," The gasp from Rukia had her back tracking. Was that disrespectful? But the old man, the _very_ important guy, smiled at her protruding small wrinkles around his eyes. "what'd I do?"

"Nothing nothing," even Byakuya was acting out of norm. The norm she believed was the emotionless fiend, was staring at her with shock clearly running across his face. Karin stepped in, following Rukia without knowing it. I mean, the first thing she did when she woke up, was follow Rukia. It was pretty much instinct.

She sat beside her on the loveseat to the left side of the door they just walked through. The old guy stayed where he was and cleared his throat obviously ready to speak.

"Karin.. Kuchiki," he started, "may I say you have forgotten something?" Karin nodded numbly. Something about this guy demanded respect, she could barely look away.

"A lot sir,"

"Ah, this was expected. Now tell me, what was it you saw previous to the white room that was once before you?" It sounded so proficient, like it was practiced. Like he's said it so many times before her.

She thought for a moment, there was something she once saw before the noise interrupted. Two something's in fact. But the first felt so private, so personal she thought she'd skip on to the next thing. "there was a king with a name hovering over his head. I was looking at him as he walked away laughing like he was crazy," she paused, looking over to Byakuya, that silent nod had her continuing with a confidence. "He disappeared, then.. There was this crying, like a baby," she couldn't really place the rest, but something in her told her to continue, "something about the baby had me holding it, but then it…" Silence.

"It disappeared," she continued, "its gone," she whispered more to herself than to them. "but I still feel him, he's out there, waiting for someone," she stopped then and looked over at Rukia, silently asking if she did good.

Good you did,' she replied.

The man was staring at her with wide eyes now, Byakuya looked astounded also. "what?" she glanced at Rukia again, something about her look had her blurting out the rest. "Before that was a guy!" it came out in a rush, and the two men's astonished stares vexed to confusion.

"Tell us more about this boy," the man sounded really old when ordered this. She took a breath, closing her eyes, and forcing down the lump in her throat.

"He was, um, lying down. On what looked like a couch, but.." she couldn't possibly finish, because if she did..

She'd be crying just like he was..

"Go on," the man ordered again. She breathed deep, still no good. "I can't," it came out more strong than she felt. He didn't back down though.

"Sure you can child, go on," She shook her head.

"I can't!" her voice was set and hard, he then recoiled. Slamming his cane down once before saying,

"Tell us what you can Karin," it was a forced on plead; she realized now that she didn't like this man very much.

But none the less, she clenched her fist and locked her jaw, after that added, "he had white hair, he had on the same coat you have on…," she turned her head, closed her eyes, then continued," he had the babies eyes." Breath, breath, "That's all I'll say," was her firm reply, but it looked like the man didn't even want to hear more.

He nodded, then turned his head to Byakuya, still so solid and mobile in the chair, "contact me if there's more from her Byakuya-Taichou," he nodded.

"Yes Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou,"

Yamamoto turned his head to Karin, smiled bitterly, then was gone in the means of shunpo. What the hell was shunpo?

Just fast running,' was the immediate reply.

Karin swallowed, repeating her dreams to Yamamoto only made the impact of them worse. Rukia stood, Karin did too out of instinct. Her new instinct -that she didn't know- was just rebuilding itself.

"Come Karin, I'll take you to your room." she nodded numbly.

Karin forgot about the man, forgot about the dreams again swirling in her head. Forgot about the guy, the baby, her grumbling stomach, and followed the girl she now called 'sister' out the foyer. She succeeded in forgetting as much,.. But not all.

The guy's weeping face was still fresh in her mind..

00000000000000000000

Her room was bigger, much bigger, than the room she first woke up in. Her bed was also huge. But still, the room was pretty much as vacant as the first.

At least the walls weren't white..

Though it was unusual for room walls, red felt so homey to her. Not only the red walls, but the white curtain that covered 'her' vast windows, and -not to mention- her black silk bedspread. Whoever set this room up for her knew her style.

Even though she didn't..

"Well, this is it Karin," Rukia turned to face her, "are you going to be alright?" Though Rukia had portrayed strength and dignity, right now her features were just that of concern. Karin nodded.

"I'll be leaving then," she slowly made her way to the door before bowing, then stepping out.

Once the door shut, Karin threw herself on her bed before the salty water at last invaded her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's how it's done,"

"But that's also why it's so lame," she grumbled and turned away from the raven-head with a irritated glower.

"Come on Karin," the girl said, stepping up to pat her on the shoulder, wriggling her big spoon, "no need to be so hostile about it. It's just rice, it's really not that hard-"

"and tell me again why we," Karin motioned to herself and Rukia with a wave, "are worrying about this. I mean, we are rich aren't we?" Rukia sighed.

"Rukia," the sudden appearance of their brother startled the hell out of Karin, as she backed away from the table unable to clearly hear what he was saying to her sister. "…news about her," he positioned himself in front of Rukia, his back to her, "…Ishiin has," as if trying to keep her from hearing, "…she is no longer exempt from the rest of Soul Society."

This had Karin very perturbed by their conversation. What girl, who were they talking about? It sure as hell wasn't her. Because whoever she was.. She was getting kicked out.

"…can leave if she wants." Rukia gasped, covering her hand over her mouth, and stared sadly at Karin. That was it.

She made her way over to them, breaking between the space of her siblings, and faced Byakuya head on. "who are you talking about?" she glanced back at Rukia, who was now staring solemnly back at her; Gave her a bad feeling. Out the corner of her eyes she frowned at him, "it isn't me, is it?" He hadn't answered for quite some time. But soon closed his eyes and stepped around her to head into the din.

"Come," he said without a backwards glance, but she was used to that. Sort of. So she followed him, this time, with Rukia directly on her tail. "Sit," Rukia sat on a futon before the chaise her brother was in, she emulated.

"and now," she wasn't rude, but she wasn't patient either. "Tell me." That he knew, so he excused it.

"You are permitted to leave if you wish. There are many things to pursue in the life of the dead," he waved around him, "here in Seireitei," he crossed his legs gravely.

Karin leaned forward in her seat, to get a better listen, "things such as what Nii-sama?" He closed his eyes, a slight hinge of intolerance. That she realized, but decided not to back away this time. "I mean, are there things like jobs to pursue. Or can we be athletes and entertainers?" this time he sighed, loudly, "or maybe we could fight against the bad guys with our zan.." she trailed off.

They did it again.

It was that look saying she's said something she shouldn't. Rukia had told her one time about that, when she accidentally spoke her thoughts. Something she learned days ago that she shouldn't do.

They were walking down the hall, on their way to do some bonding or something like that. Seriously, it seemed boring to her, so her ability to keep up was slacking. Byakuya had noticed this, by looking back with an irritated expression. "keep up," he'd said, "or you're going to get left behind." She just scoffed, rolling her eyes. He took a step at demonstrating what he meant. And was gone in a blink of an eye, "hey!" she yelled. Rukia laughed behind her, which died once she spoke the next, "using shunpo isn't fair!"

Karin hadn't realized then that Rukia had stopped walking, she hadn't realized that she was getting the silent treatment from her older brother the entire day -talk about awkward-, she hadn't realized at all that knowing about shunpo wasn't common knowledge. Like being able to walk after sometime. Later, Rukia had told her..

"Karin, there are things that you shouldn't have known just yet. It's just sort of surprising to Nii-sama, he doesn't know how to handle it. Which is why he's so soft about it." Karin still looked angrily at the red walls before her as Rukia stroked her hair. Which was annoying.

"But he shouldn't be a pansy about it, it's not like I want to be special." This time Rukia smacked her, not too hard, on the back of her head.

"Don't speak that way about him Karin. He's your older brother." she said totally liable and motherly. She just grumbled rubbing the back of her head, Rukia resumed stroking.

"Maybe you should keep it to yourself next time, you know, so he wont feel so out of control." Rukia sighed, then whispered, "he's trying to surpass them, he's doing his best to take care of us on his own. Nii-sama is used to knowing what to do, how to handle things, so we won't have to. It's just unsettling that he, assuming that _they_ would, doesn't know what to do."

Of course she knew who _they_ were; his parents. So she obliged, dejectedly.

But now she knew, that right now was a very awkward moment. That she said too much. It had her questioning what it was this time, and why her stupid brain was beating her before she even knew it.

"pak-tou," she finished slowly. "what," she muttered exasperatedly. Byakuya stood from the chaise.

"This is why it is time for you leave," that had her recoiling full-force. So they were kicking her out.

Rukia rubbed her shoulder, "what he means is Karin, it's time for you to go to school," Now her perplexed stare passed to Rukia.

"School? There's school here?" Great, the one thing heaven does have is something she wouldn't dream of going back to. "of course," she replied.

"Of course there is,"

- - -

Hence why she was here now, two days later, at what they called The Soul Reaper Academy. Soul Reaper. They wanted her to be a freaking reaper! Killing monsters, that she liked. Getting powerful, not much crazy over it, but she liked that too. Looking for souls and bringing them here, that, she really didn't want to do. Then they had so many rules..

Bo-o-ring.

"So you have it from here?"

"yeah yeah, I'm not a kid," She said that, but today was the first day she was truly on her own. No Rukia to follow, no Byakuya to instruct you. Like growing up from baby to toddler all over again. Or a toddler to a kid, kid to a child, and so on and so forth.

"Kay, see ya!" she said, already a yard away. Well god, if she wanted to leave that fast she shouldn't have come.

Okay! So it's time to face her doom; with her head held high, her teeth clenched, and back straight, she was ready for her first day of school.

It couldn't be so bad.

-

"And the Bounts were brought to justice.." God, was she bored. History, the dead had HISTORY!! What the hell could they be talking about? The day Martin Luther King passed on? Paha!

"I _really_ dislike this class," and the fact that everyone were either suck-ups or enviers. The guy next to her, the very sullen guy next to her, was the only one she actually not disliked -or something like that. He infact glanced over at her, emotionless as usual, as she muttered this. "Problem?" but she was still sort of a bitch. He only blinked and turned back to the board. See what I mean?

And finally the bell ranged, or buzzed, or whatever hell sound that was. "yes!" she whispered. The guy looked over at her again; with hair so long, so white, it could have made her jealous. But hers was long too. She raised her eyebrow, he just shook his head, and left within the space of a second.

"Okay, so now I have go to the Dojo." She looked around at her vacant class, "I guess I wasn't the only one bored."

"Oh Kurosaki," the teacher said, making her way in front of her, "it is a honor to have you in my class for the entire semester. Please, come to me whenever you need any help with anything." She was a very tall and lean lady, her hair was also long, long and blonde. She bowed; her big bright yellow eyes and fair pinkish skin was unnatural.

"Uh, right," she made a run for it then, and with the help of her Onii-sama, she was pretty quick.

But, she wasn't quick enough to watch where she was going: she crashed into another student and went tumbling to the floor. However, her reflexes jumped in at the last minute, and she bounced up on her knee before she made a real excruciating impact with the wall. "nice," was her reply to her skills.

"I will have to say so also," the boy, as she realized now as the one who sat next to her in class, sat up. Running his hands through his hair, looking around lost, after making that excruciating impact with the wall. "Unfortunately, I was not as lucky as you," and he stood up like nothing happened.

"Such strength," she laughed, picking up her books. "I will have to say the same thing about you," and he moved around, picking up both hers and his books. "where did you learn that move, it is something I have seen the Information corps doing a lot."

Karin thought about it, but soon shrugged her shoulders, leaving him astounded. "I have heard of that corps before, there leader is SoiFon-Taichou isn't it?" She stared at him, as he handed over her books, waiting for an answer.

"It has been for awhile, but their leader is Yoruichi-sama," Karin grinned, leaning on the wall behind her.

"I really admire Yoruichi-sama, she's wonderful!" He nodded.

"Yes, I believe she is." He was walking away now, without a last word, but then looked over his shoulder, "where were you headed in such a rush anyway?"

Karin sighed, leaning up off the wall to dust off her pants, "I was headed to the dojo, that has to be the best class I got, so I was sorta in a hurry."

Not only did she laugh at her stupidity, he did too, making her stop all together. He said, "well that is something, since I am going to the same class, and you are going the opposite way." She looked up at him, not blushing her ass off like she currently was inside.

"Well what do you know," and picked her books, before following him down the hall. "Kuchiki Karin by the way,"

"Hm, a Kuchiki, you don't say," he said sarcastically. She shoved him as she snorted. "Irrashai," so he was a noble also, "Sesshomaru."

"It's not nice to meet you," she just had to say it. "I will say the same then," and he tried at a little game. Using shunpo at an attempt to leave her, too bad she's played this game many times. And with someone faster than both of them put together.

"Ha, my Onii-san is Byakuya Kuchiki, don't even try to win," she passed him with a little push; a push her Onee-sama told her not to do, "because you won't." She left a trail behind her as she passed the dirt ground of the Rukongai air, on her way to Dojo.

"Hn," was all he said, pushing himself also. Running was always so exhilarating, it even brought people together.

Whether it was for a good cause or bad.

* * *

**God I've finally done it, I'm done, and I hope you will love it…!**

_**Oh, and if you have realized something about this story that reminds you of something.. Tell me, because I might just know.. I love you all!! That's to the little bit of people reading this..-that is bad news for me-.. But hopefully you guys love it!!**_

_**Yonne1104**_


End file.
